Esselet
by BlackUndertaker
Summary: Yes. Aizen rescued her, yet it was also his fault in the first place that she was kidnapped... Now he's turned her into a Arrancar against her will? He said she was to powerful to let go, but she's making Gin's skin crawl and pissing off Espada. How much havoc can one arrancar create? I guess you'll find out ;) StarkxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Wake Up Call

* * *

The young woman stirred on the cold floor, her soft ebony-brown tresses lay sprawled around her head, her chest rose and fell calmly as she rest. Her full lips just barely parted as she took in shallow breathe as she slept and her eyes rested closed on her porcelain skin. Her face was smooth with elegant, arched eye brows, a daintily perfect nose, and refined thick ebony eyelashes all rested on her calm relaxed heart shaped face. Her petite and slightly curvaceous body rested face up in a slightly sprawled out position, but still in a feminine situation.

Arrancar, of both low and high rank, were gathered around the walls watching the new sleeping arrival. She lay in the middle of the high-ceilinged camber as if she were on display.

"When will she waken?" a low, deep, voice nearly boomed throughout the room

A calm, smooth voice of a man responded "Soon, but be patent. She has gone through quite an ordeal."

"No matter," the booming voice rang once more "Wake her, you!" he pointed at a low ranking Número, He nodded and gruffed as he walked over the form of the sleeping girl.

He looked down at her and then kicked her, not with very much force, yet it still probably hurt. She didn't even wince, like she hadn't even noticed.

"Hey! What's wrong with her?!" the lowly Arrancar pointed at her as he stood looming near her seemingly unconscious body

No one had the time to respond, because the girls arm shot out and gripped right above his ankle. He looked down at her in shock, nothing other than her arm had moved and she still seemed to be sleeping. He sniggered and right after the sound admitted from his mouth, she turned her entire arm abruptly, snapping both the arrancar's right fibula and tibia bones. He instantly dropped to the ground howling in pain and hurriedly scooted away from the still seemingly peaceful body lying on the ground.

Many Arrancar displayed faces of shock or surprise, but the man seated upon his pure white throne simply watched on in interest along with his highest ranking subordinates.

The girl lazily yawned then stretched out her limbs before rolling over onto her side and dosing off again.

"Such ignorance!" exclaimed a voice "Is she yet, another Stark?"

Without so much as blinking an eye, the woman rolled back to her face-up position and swung her leg up and over her head for momentum and did a backward summersault into a standing position. Still facing away from the raised platform, she stretched her arms out again, rolled her head and wrists making small cracking noises and then turned around.

Opening her eyes to reveal luminous, golden amber eyes. She spoke "Ignorance? I think it is you who is ignorant." She gazed up at the regal looking Espada with a crown of bone atop his old diminishing face "Kidnapping me, forcing experiments upon me without my consent, laying me upon such hard, cold, stone floors to rest, then you order someone to force me awake, by brutality? Is this really how ignorant you are, is this really how you try and gain my trust and allegiance?"

Her smooth, calm, feministic voice sounded as if it were a cool gentle spring wind cutting through the room. The old man stood and made to advance, but the man on the white throne rose to stop him

"Baraggan, please sit." The man now stood and introduced himself "I am Aizen, commander of Las Noches. Very sorry for our lack of hospitality, but we needed our consultation to begin."

The young woman nodded and flicked a piece of filth off of her skirt. They had dressed her in a cropped baby doll jacket with full sleeves, much resembling the top that the 3rd female Espada wore, and a long, floor length skirt. Both items being trimmed with black while the main color matched those of the others surrounding her, white. She sighed

"Consultation?" she spoke pinching the bridge of her nose, this was already difficult enough already

"Yes," Aizen "I understand you're focusing most, or nearly all of your being to containing your Reiryoku."

"What reiatsu? I can barely sense her." A very tall man muttered from across the room, he had some type of bowl behind his head.

A man with silver hair and a fox face giggled "As Aizen-sama said, she is trying to _conceal_ it. Of course you can't sense her, that the point."

"Hn" he huffed and turned back to watch Aizen now advancing towards the girl

"So, Valencia," Aizen pulled a short necklace out of his pocket. It looked more like leash to Valencia, with its semi-thick tube chain and bluish black tag tacked onto it. Taking a closer look at it she noted that the 'tag' had her name written on it "I had a limiting seal made especially for you."

"You're not putting that collar on me." Valencia flatly stated crossing her arms

"Oh, I see," Aizen looked down at it "It's not your liking. I'll have a new one designed for you, but you're going to need to wear this for right now."

She glared straight into Aizen eyes

"It's only temporary." Aizen spoke "You're tired I can see it. After all you've been through don't you want to rest?"

She sighed in aggravation and nodded

"Alright! Release about half of your sprit pressure. " Aizen commanded

She stared at him dumbfoundedly as if he were crazy.

He chuckled "It's alright, you won't affect my Espada, it might get uncomfortable, but we'll be ok."

She contemplated for a second before sighing and letting herself relax. Reiatsu burst out of her and caused robust gusts of wind to whip around her. Her reiatsu was black tinted and streaked with amber, then moved as if it were water. The force was compressing on the lungs of others in the room, a few of the weaker fell to their knees unable to cope and the lower Espada showed minor signs of discomfort. Many looked impressed, but there were a few who had known what to expect.

Aizen clipped the loose choker around her neck and the pressure in the room drastically dropped. "There, all done." He walked back up to his throne and sat to address the rest of the room as if nothing had happened

"As you all have seen, Valencia has an exceptionally large amount of sprit pressure within her and none of you are to engage her in battle." Many looked offended by this decree but Aizen continued "She is very important and it would be a costly loss if she died, because she indescribably, and we don't know how, absorbed the Hōgyoku during her transformation into an arrancar. Now, only she could possibly create more Arrancar, if we are fortunate enough."

"Is that why she's so powerful?" a voice spoke out but the owner couldn't be located

"Hardly. It actually has absorbed some of her Reiryoku. I could only imagine what she could have been…" Aizen said disappointedly

"Hey!" interrupted Valencia "I didn't ask for you to do this to me! I was perfectly happy where I was, at my home. If you hadn't tried to recruit me, the soul society would have never found me!"

"Ah, yes. But would you rather be here, or there?" Aizen calmly questioned "We won't ever try what they had."

If looks could kill, Aizen would have burst into flames. _How dare he!_ Valencia thought to herself _he had NO right to bring up those topics up!_

"Exactly." Aizen sighed then stood up to walk out of the room "Stark, Lilynette, show Ms. Valencia to her room."

Valencia's hands were clenched into fists at her side and she was seething of anger and rage, but her deleterious feelings vanished once a small girl touched her arm. She turned to look at the small girl, she had short light green hair and pink eyes, and she smiled up at Valencia. She instantly liked the small girl standing in front of her.

"Hey! I'm Lilynette and this" she pointed over at the man next to her "is Stark!"

Stark was much taller than Valencia herself, since she stood at 5'5 ½ at her tallest, and he had shaggy-ish dark brown hair, an angular jaw, and the remains of his mask was a bottom jaw that rested on his collarbone like necklace.

"Nice to meet you." He said lamely if he weren't interested at all

Lilynette glared up at him "CAN'T YOU BE NICE TO HER? SHE'S NEW!"

Stark sighed and walked away motioning with his hand for them to follow

"Ugh!" Lilynette grabbed Valencia's hand to pull her along

"So," Valencia started "Lilynette, that's a really pretty name."

Lilynette looked up at her and smiled "Yeah, but don't call me 'lily' I hate that!"

Valencia giggled "Yes, I wouldn't want to be addressed as flower ether," Valencia scrunched up her nose "That's what you'd name a cat or small pet."

Lilynette threw her head back as she laughed and continued walking

Returning to back to a staid state "Do I really have to call you _Valencia_? It so long and that not really easy to yell."

Valencia smirked and shook her head "Nah, I don't know what you'd call me, but feel free to make up a nickname for me."

Lilynette put her free hand up to her chin in thought "Um, Val?"

"DEFINITELY NOT!" Valencia nearly shouted startling a few surounders "That's just, it's just… boring!"

Lilynette nodded and went back to thinking "What about, Valene?"

Valencia shrugged "I like it! It still sounds interesting without, losing the meaning of my name!"

"The meaning of your name?" Lilynette questioned a confused look on her face

"Yes," Valencia answered "My name means 'powerful leader'"

"Ahh, I didn't really know that there were meanings behind names!" Lilynette said as she ran into Stark's back "HEY-"

"We're here" he gestured at the door while turning around to face them

"Thanks," Valencia walked over to the door and it slid open to reveal her new home

"Well, goodnight." Stark said "We're straight down the hall if you need us."

"WHAT?" Lilynette whined "We're not gonna hang out with her!"

Stark sighed, it seemed like all he wanted to do was to return to his room and rest. Valencia guessed as much and bent down and propped herself up with her hands on her knees

"Hey, Lilynette." Lilynette had her arms crossed and was glaring around but looked over at Valencia "What about this, you go back to your room now, and try your best not to torment Stark and tomorrow you can hang out with me!"

"In the morning?" Lilynette said debatably and Valencia nodded

"Yes, in fact first thing in the morning if you want! Right when you wake up!"

Lilynette squealed loudly and grabbed Stark's arm, nearly dragging him back to their room as she called behind her "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW, VALENE!"

Valencia smiled; at least she had something to look forward to tomorrow. She smiled something about that girl made Valencia like her. But she didn't know what. Maybe it was that she had always wanted a little sister, and it was like Lilynette might be adoptive chance for that. Her younger friend who she spoiled like a sister… who knows, Valencia seemed to like all children especially girls.

A/N Hey, yes I know not that great but it's just a story with a plot that has lots and lots waiting to be told and I promise it will improve! I had the idea and just decided to post it! Why not? Review if you want to I can't force your hand, but if you do I pinky promise I'll follow Ulquiorra around singing the 'batman' theme song! But only if you review! I'll make sure and let you know what happens! *v* Oh well, enough persuading… you know where that lonely review button is.

Tata for now, -BlackUndertaker


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Breakfast History

* * *

A/N: Alright, I just realized something totally embarrassing… I spelt Coyote's last name wrong, it's actually Starrk not Stark (Like how fanfiction has it listed). I was just browsing around on the bleach wiki, and then came across his name. And I figure the Bleach wiki and the official Bleach website wouldn't lie so, I'm going to spell his name that way from now on. ^_^ Ubber sorry for the mistake, I hope it wasn't that bad.

Now I want to give a huge thank you to **icevomp**, **Jane86445**, and **AutumnEvening008** for reviewing, following, and favoriting, then to **hector4349** for favoriting and following! Oh plus **Forgotton64** for reviewing too! Really thank you, I've never received so much support and encouragement on my first chapter! So hugs from your favorite bleach character to you!

Last chapter I had promised to follow Ulquiorra around singing the 'batman' theme and he didn't seem to care for the first 5mins, until Grimmy started up too. I would love to say that they started a big ruckus, but nope we simply followed the fuming Ulquiorra all the way back to his room and before slamming the door in our faces he told me if I dared do it again, that he'd give me my own hollow hole… by stabbing through my chest… yup that shut me up. Yeah, not doing that again. I hightailed it outta there until I ran straight into –yup, you guessed it- Gin, omg Grimmjow was laughing his ass off when I bounced off of him, screamed, got up and ran away… still screaming. Then I went and hid in Lilynette's room. (Completely terrified of gin and his mockingly creepy grin)

* * *

"Uhn" escaped from Valencia's throat as a weight bounced onto her chest

"Wake up Valene!" pierced Valencia's waking ears "Come on! Come on! You said first thing in the morning!"

Valencia pushed the smaller girl off of her chest and rolled over and opened her eyes, everything was sleep hazed through her eyes, but she could distinctly make out that the first number on her clock was a five. This meant that she had a little girl bouncing around on her bed trying to wake her at 5am in the morning.

"Nooo…" Valencia mumbled and rolled back over into her back "It's too early…"

Lilynette stopped bouncing and glared down at the woman attempting to fall back asleep, Lilynette took in a breath "NOW, YOU LISTEN HERE! YOU PROMISSED LAST NIGHT THAT I COULD COME HANG WITH YOU FIRST THING IN THE MORNING! AND NOW THAT I'M HERE YOUR GONNA SLEEP?!"

"ALRIGHT!" Valencia threw her eyes open and sat up "Just please stop yelling, you'll wake up everyone in Las Noches…."

Lilynette smiled and resumed bouncing around. Valencia rolled her eyes and threw off her covers and walked over to her closet, not caring that she was only clad in a bra and underwear. Just look at what Lilynette was wearing…

Sighing, she pulled out a pair of pants and a top then walked over to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower she walked back out clad in her new outfit, she had a pair of low cut pants that were skin tight until they hit her knees and flared out. The pants almost looked like there were just two separate pieces of clothe being pulled together by the back laces on the outer side of the thighs, but her inner thighs were unmitigated by lace and simply smooth. Her top consisted of a pirate corset starting in a V above her navel that laced up to her bust where it split and rounded up to her shoulders and was replaced with a thin white peasant top that flowed freely around her arms ending in low extensive cuffs, ending right before her pants started. Valencia poked her toned flat stomach _something is missing_ she thought while circling her navel with perfectly trimmed black nails.

"Hmm," Valencia pulled open the top of the peasant top to reveal some cleavage "That's looks fine."

"Oh...They're gonna like you! But wear this too!" Lilynette exclaimed handing Valencia a clunky belt

Valencia nodded and clasped the belt around her pants; it hung at a slight angle. Valencia smiled, she had spunk and she despised herself for being so egoistic, but she was sexy and she knew it.

"Alright! Now that it's like… 6:30 in the morning, what do you want to do?" Valencia said checking herself out in the mirror

Lilynette was silent for a couple moments as she thought, until her stomach growled "Breakfast!"

Valencia laughed "Alright lets go."

Lilynette literally bounced out of Valencia's room and down the hall, Valencia had to jog to keep up with the small girl and after many turns, twists, and staircases they reached the 'kitchen'. It was a fairly big room with a kitchen running across one wall and on the other side of the room there were circular tables, this was a nice place and clearly only for Espada. Despite the time, there were already a few espada and their fracción eating or shuffling around for food.

"Come on!" Lilynette whined as she pulled on Valene's sleeve "What do you wanna eat?"

After a moment Valencia walked over to the pantry and threw open the doors reviling an assortment of cereals and other breakfast foods. After rummaging through the fridge and other cupboards, Valencia dumped her ingredients and cooking accessories down on to the counter.

"Why do you need all of this?" asked Lilynette jumping up onto the counter

"Because, I'm going to make crepes." Valencia said as she organized the items by what she needed to do first

"Hmm, crepes?" Lilynette said "What are they?"

"There like really flat pancakes." Answered a voice from behind Valencia

"Oh, hi Pesche, Dondochakka, and Neliel!" Lilynette greeted pointing at each of them in turn to introduce them to Valencia "Hey, this is Valene!"

Valencia set down the carton of eggs to introduce herself properly "Hello, I'm actually Valencia, but this one" she nodded over at Lilynette "calls me Valene, you can too if you want."

Pesche nodded "Nice to meet you, Valene!" he held out his hand and Valencia took it

After formalities were done and over Pesche spoke up again "Hey, do want any help?"

Valencia blinked "Um, sure. Could you whip up those eggs and then add half cup milk to it?"

Pesche nodded and moved to over to do his work, while Valencia lit the stove and threw a pan over the flame. After that she started to measure out the other dry ingredients while Lilynette rapidly spluttered out trivial facts about Hueco Mundo.

After combining the ingredients all into one bowl Valencia let Lilynette stir all of the ingredients together and then started to cook.

Lilynette sat down at the table where Neliel and Dondochakka were chatting. After another ten minutes of Pesche and Valencia pouring, flipping, and cooking the crepes to perfection, Pesche carried over the large stack of crepes to the table and everyone started to serve themselves.

"These are great!" Lilynette exclaimed pouring more syrup into her plate

"Thank you." Pesche and Valencia responded in unison

As Neliel smeared some raspberry jam into her crepes Dondochakka spoke "So, did you really absorbed the Hōgyoku?"

Valencia nodded "Yes that is true. I was actually asleep for my transformation, so I have no clue what happened. I found out the same time that you did actually, in the main hall-"

"Wait! You were asleep for your transformation and you didn't know what happened until the main hall thing when Aizen clipped that onto you!" exclaimed Lilynette loudly drawing the eyes of the other kitchen inhabitants

"Well yes, I didn't agree to make the transformation but they knocked me out when I tried to leave. The next time I had regained conscious was when that boy kicked me." Valencia said slightly aggravated "and this thing" Valencia pulled in her collar seal "Is so annoying and itches like hell."

"I thought Aizen only transformed hollows when they accepted his offer." Dondochakka questionly stated "Right Ms. Neliel?"

Neliel set down her fork "He did, but he must really need her for something."

"Hey… Valene..." Lilynette started "Why are you so calm about all of this?" she finished wavering her arms around

Valencia looked over at the younger girl and blinked "Well, as much as I hate to say it, I'm sort of grateful Aizen rescued me-"

"Rescued?" interjected Lilynette

"Let me finish. About a year or so ago Aizen came to my home, a meadow in the memos forest, to recruit me. I said no, and Aizen left, but his spiritual pressure led soul reapers to my domain. I didn't notice them because I'm a complete botch when it comes to recognizing or sensing Reiryoku lower than my own. And they captured me while I was taking a nap in my garden." Valencia sighed "Then, they took me to a place called the 'Soul Society' and did many experiments among other things… It was torture there, I keep asking what I had done, but they wouldn't respond or even indicate that they had heard me. When Aizen rescued me I told him that I was thankful, but wanted to go home. So he took me there, but sadly… it was destroyed. Everything was destroyed. My cottage in ruins, garden torn up and flooded with dirt… There wasn't even anything I could bring back with me."

Pesche rested a consoling hand on Valencia's shoulder and she continued

"So, I agreed to stay with Aizen in Las Noches, but then he wanted me to transform and I said no and tried to leave. That's when he knocked me out." Valencia took in a breath "Even, though he did this against my will, he still saved me and I will stand at his side to get revenge for what those soul reapers have done. Not just for me, but for all our kind."

Pesche shook his head "That's sad, but I promise you'll like it here. I mean you've already got four people at your side and once you have your rank then more and more people will accept you. Soon you'll have tons of allies, I mean what not to like about you? You're smart, strong, and gorgeous!"

Pesche cut short realizing what he had said

"Well, as long as you, don't, make to, too many, enemies." Dondochakka said, trying drawing attention off of Pesche, between bites "You'll, like it here!"

Valencia nodded her head in silent appreciation and Lilynette stood up and placed her hands on her hips

"Well, nobody better be mean or make enemies with my friend, Valene," Lilynette said loudly for everyone to hear "Or I'll personally kick your ass!"

"Lilynette, sit down!" Valencia shushed Lilynette

"Thank you, for breakfast, Valencia." Neliel nodded as she walked away

Pesche scratched the back of his head "Yeah, thanks… Valene"

"Thanks for helping me," Valencia replied "Pesche."

Pesche froze then ran off to follow Neliel. If only his mask wasn't there they all could have seen how pink Pesche's blushing face was.

Lilynette nudged Valencia's side "hey, looks like you've got a new _friend_."

Valencia rolled her eyes "Please, not in a thousand years, friends maybe, but nothing more."

"You're no fun!" Lilynette whined "Hey, but I know what would be fun! Let's go meet everyone!"

Valencia raised her eyebrow "That might be difficult due to the time and I think I'll end up meeting them anyways. So how about this, I could show you where I live… well what you haven't seen… I guess."

It was a lame distraction, but Valencia wasn't ready to meet these other Espada, yes Neliel was okay and so was Starrk from her brief encounter with him, but she couldn't be sure with the rest of them.

"BORING!" shouted Lilynette, her voice echoing off of the walls as they walked "I know! I'll show you where I live!"

Now, honestly Valencia was curious, but wasn't Starrk sleeping? _I mean the man nearly fell asleep while waiting for me to wake up and only paid attention when I had released my spiritual pressure, why would he be awake at 8:30 in the morning?_ Valencia thought to herself but followed Lilynette anyways.

* * *

Alright! Chapter two is now posted! Sorry for the wait my internet modem cut out for some reason…. –Cough- my brother spilt soda on it-cough- and he completely ruined with water trying to fix it- cough-… Yeah, my parents have no clue as to what really happened, but it was an prehistoric modem anyways, so they weren't mad and just said it died of old age. So we got a new one! YAY! *rubs hands together* now we just need to get internet at my mother's house (Yes people, I live in two different houses, my parents are getting divorced) once that happens I can update a whole lot more often! YAY! \ (^_^) / Well hope you liked this chapter and it wasn't too boring, but I wanted you to understand why she wasn't trying to escape to Las Noches and I guess I'll add more about her history in another future chapter.

Thank you so much again for your support and patience, BlackUndertaker


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kill-n-Tell

* * *

I had had ENOUGH! This was the thing that had pushed me off of the edge, snipped the end of my rope, and activated the last button! I had been here a week and Aizen had little spies following me around EVERYWHERE. The dining hall, the training room, down the hallways, up the hallways, even back to my room! I had fully avowed myself as one of Aizen's army, yet he still had me being trailed! Then when crushing the little pulp who thought he could join me in my shower, that creep Zommari insults me then attacks me! Yeah, for 'injuring one of his own'. I lost it, completely lost it. I took out every morsel of anger I had built up within me, and released it all out on him. I looked down at the floor in shame, him taunting me and then swing at me wasn't really I good enough reason for what I had done. But what was done was done; there will never be anything I can ever do.

I feel like I'm in trouble, but no one knows what I did… not yet anyways.

I pulled my newly acquired vest tighter around me and sighed. I had somebodies hakama on, I don't know who it belonged to but it was far too big for me, the pants were clinging for dear life to my hips, just enough to cover me yet was way too low. The fabric was pooling around my ankles and was quite thin as if it were going to fall apart, but this wasn't the time to be picky about whose clothes I had stolen. Aizen was going to have my head…

He had been lenient so far with me. I hadn't really broken any rules. I had fought a couple other Arrancar, but only in self-defense or rather, annoyance. Apparently Baraggan's fraction didn't like me and don't kid yourself, I beat the crap outta them. This in turn angered Baraggan himself who now has a death grudge against me, but he hasn't gotten the opportunity to seek defrayal, yet. I also punched Szayelaporro Granz in the face for making a provoking comment about how I could join him in his lab. I broke the freak's glasses, too.

But none of this was even half as bad as what I've done now. My bare feet made soft clouting noises as I walked down the hall. I gripped my hand tighter around the few small objects I held. Pushing open the door I found Aizen sitting at his normal throne and the rest of the Espada gathered around their meeting table.

I clenched my jaw and continued into the room, I didn't want to, but I had to. I could sense my cold exterior overshadowing my nerves and fear. Yes, I feared. I feared what was about to happen. I feared what their reactions would be. I feared Lord Aizen himself. I even feared what I would do.

My legs cared me to the end of the table the spot adjacent away from Aizen himself, but in the perfect spot to speak to him. He looked up from his tea to watch me approach the table and stop

"Valencia, my dear, where is your regular uniform?" he asked deceitfully sweet tone, though I could tell he didn't care, he wanted to know

I stayed silent, I couldn't speak. Maybe if I didn't have 9 Espada surrounding me, ready to kill me at Aizen's mere whim I could have answered him. I wasn't afraid of fighting them, one at a time, but if they were to gang up on me… I wouldn't stand a chance.

"Alright," he set his drink down "If you don't feel like answering that question, what about this question: where is my 7th Espada?"

In one swift motion I raised my arm over the table and unclenched my palm letting the small white objects hit and rattle over the table's surface "Here"

The other Espada looked at the pieces, Aizen, and me. Aizen looked down at what was left of Zommari Rureaux, his 7th Espada, a few small links of his mask from around his neckline that were now carelessly flung across the long table.

The door slide open behind me "Aizen-sama, there's something ya gonna want to watch!" Gins voice halted as he spotted me "Oh, looks like your already watching the concession…"

He walked over to the table to get a better look at the pieces

Neliel's monotonous voice rang breaking Aizen's staring contest with the remains "I take it that 7 is dead?"

"Yes, it wasn't very pretty either… Valencia apparently doesn't use swords very often." Answered Gin "Though Zommari was hardly a match for her… I don't blame her though, I can name quite a few who would have gladly jumped into that fight because of his words."

I ignored Gins and focused on Aizen who was lounging back in his chair thinking, probably about my punishment.

Aaroniero Arruruerie's mechanical voice calmly cut through the air directed at no one "So Rureaux's mouth finally killed him. Or rather Valencia finally silenced him for us."

"Valencia." I internally winced at Aizen's equable voice "Do you know what happens now?"

I nodded and opened my mouth "My punishment?" my voice was cold and monotonous, I was thankful, because if it hadn't I would have seemed pathetic

He propped his chin upon his hand and trailed his eyes down to my stomach. I looked down to see what he was staring at. I nearly puked. Hooking around my navel was a black joint-pointed number 7. The same number that Zommari previously held.

I grazed my fingers over the black ink; it was soft just like my skin.

"So do we keep her?" Gin asked looking away from me and over to Aizen

He stood "I will review her battle, you recorded it Gin?" Aizen said as he walked out the door

"Of course!" he said while following after him

I nearly fell over and my mental shield was melting as the other stared at me. I blinked and used one of my arms to hold me steady. If Aizen didn't like what he was on the tape, I was dead.

I was dead. I had fought without coordination or equilibrium, I fought recklessly and irrationally.

I gasped and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"What?" asked Nnoitra "Nervous you might become one of us so we can beat the crap outta ya?"

I shook my head "I'm… naked on that tape…" I nearly mumbled it but my words came out clear enough

Yammy threw his head back laughing along with Nnoitra, and Grimmjow's famous shit-eating grin spread widely across his face, Ulquiorra simply looked over, and Harribel looked over with eyes of sympathy. Baraggan paid no attention and left with Granz following him. From my lucky stars, Starrk was sleeping, his head lolling onto his shoulder. He flinched at the harsh laugher, but didn't rouse.

"You mean to tell me, that you fought Rureaux nude?" Ulquiorra asked from his seat, his face showing none of the slight hints of curiosity that his voice held

I nodded my head and Grimmjow piped up "So you killed him because you didn't want him to tell the tale?!" he laughed at his own words along with Yammy who didn't seem capable of preventing his laugher

I glared over at him "No, the stupid fuck's friend decided to try and join me in the shower so I threw him out and that sap fucking attacked me! I had no other choice than to do what any other girl would do! I fought back!" I nearly yelled over at him, sadly, this woke Starrk.

"Hey, what's going on?" he murmured looking around

Nnoitra answered him "Well, Valene here, killed Zommari… NAKED!"

Yammy and Nnoitra burst out laughing again and Starrk look confusedly over at me than stared at the black number that now positioned on my stomach.

"tch. Nobody really liked him anyways." Grimmjow walked over and placed a hand onto my shoulder "But, I want my clothes back."

I blinked confusedly over at him and then looked at our clothes, they were identical. I had stolen his uniform. I was wearing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez clothes!

I felt a faint blush creeping onto my face "Oh, um… I'll have these returned latter."

He smirked and walked out of the room "I'll be waiting."

Starrk stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I joined him and we walked back to our hall together. We didn't speak, but I was grateful he didn't try and strike up a conversation. The last thing I wanted to do was try and talk about what had happened. It had literally taken near all of my self-control to walk in there and let Aizen know what I did instead of hiding in a closet until I starved to death.

Cowardly, I know. But it doesn't matter how cowardly a person's mind is, as long as they do what's right. See a person's mind is there only sanctuary where they can scream in agony when being tortured or state snide comments while dealing with others who they want to strangle. I hate to say it, but I'm not really the cold shouldered warrior many see me as. I'm just me and not many can melt pass my shield.

I threw myself down onto my bed after closing my door. I didn't cry or feel sad, actually or the first time in my life I didn't feel anything at all. I just… waited.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Erlomast, AutumnEvening008, and icevomp for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me and really make my day! Sorry if this chapter was boring to you and that it is quite short, but I'm writing this quite late at night… alright that's not really an excuse, but oh well… I was LAZY! I'm not very good at writing in first person, yet. Practice makes perfect! Actually, no it doesn't, not really, sometimes there are just certain things that certain people can't do, like me reading music sheets! XP sorry if any of you were Zommari fans, but I just can't stand him. If any of you are that upset about it feel free to rage a review. Doesn't matter to me, I don't like flames but if I did something you didn't like feel free to tell me and depending how you type, I'll apologize. ;)

Zommari: You killed me.

Me: Sorry, it was for the greater good and if Valencia lives… THERE WILL BE CAKE!

*Zomarri scowls and walks away*

Oh well! Hope you liked this chapter! Until next time, BlackUndertaker


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Surviving, Shopping, and Bombs

**A/N: YAYYYY! MY MOMMY'S OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! Ah I am just soooooo extremely happy to see my mother all better and back in her home! Sorry I meant to update a whole lot sooner but I went house sitting/children sitting on the 5th – 10th while my aunt was on a business trip and once I got home the pink squishy thing in my skull wouldn't work due to the sheer mayhem and pandemonium caused by the 4, 7, and 11 year olds I was taking care of at my aunts. Ah, how I love those three, anyways on the 13th my mother fell very ill and was hospitalized. I tried writing, but just couldn't. BUT now I can! She's home and well, so tomorrow I can go back to her house! Alrighty well onto the next chappie! Surviving **

The white stone door slid open and a figure made its way over to the edge of Valencia's bed, her chest rose and fell slightly as she took in breathes. It had been nearly an hour since the Espada meeting. The figure crouched down so his fox face was level with hers

"Wakey, Wakey!" he spoke while poking her "Aizen wants cha speak with ya…"

She moaned and peeked one of her eyes open, Gin was nearly nose to nose with her. She launched herself back away from him in shock and fell off the other side of her bed with a load thump. He giggled

"Quit laughing!" Valencia scowled as stood up and pulled Grimmjow's vest closed "You shouldn't get in people's faces like that!"

She walked around the bed to face him "What do you want?"

Gin smiled again "Aizen wants ta talk with cha."

"Well can you give me a moment? I'd like to die in my own clothes!" she stalked off to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her outfits "turn around, Gin."

Smiled and turned around "You know I've already-"

"Shut it! I know, already!" she shouted over at him while tugging her rightful pants on "But I do have morals and if you weren't stalking everyone here with those damn cameras… than you wouldn't have seen!"

"Well… da there cus' I'va keep an eye on cha al'," he replied "not ma fault if ya like ta run 'round naked!"

"I was not 'running' around naked! I was fending off an attacker!" Valencia retorted as she secured her vest and tightened it.

Gin turned around and clapped his hands together before they disappeared within his sleeves "Let's go!"

She rolled her eyes and followed the silver haired man out of her room. After taking a, what could be her last, glance at her room she closed the door.

Gin was already at the end of the hallway, but Valencia didn't rush. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to run into deaths hands. She walked silently after Gin and they wound their way through the labyrinth of Las Noches all the way to the throne room.

"Valencia," greeted Aizen as she walked into the vast room "Please come, here"

He gestured to the spot before him and Valencia stood where gestured.

She gave a slight nod then waited for him to proceed

"I watched your battle with Zommari and I was… intrigued," Aizen stated from his throne "How long have you been able to conceal your Zanpakutō within you?"

"Since I became a Vasto Lordes."

He nodded "Could you demonstrate?"

She nodded and focused on her leg. On the front of her right thigh a black hole opened, it seemed to be filled with a metallic black amber liquid. But the liquid stayed within the void, as if it were being held back by an invisible force. She held her hand over the void and a sword shot out of it. She caught it and held it pointing down while the void slowly closed. Once it was shut she looked back up at Aizen.

He grinned "Very bizarre. Very few are known who are able to do that, it's a very rare gift."

She nodded again, slightly annoyed. 'What he was going to point out stuff about me just to say 'Well, I've decided I don't need you so… OFF WITH HER HEAD!'' She mentally smiled remembering the old dusty book she read before in the Menos' Forest. It was called _Alice in Wonderland_. Though, now wasn't the time to be comparing Aizen to the Queen of hearts, even if they were similar.

"Valencia." Aizen's voice snapped Valencia out of her thoughts "I have decided."

She looked up at him in anticipation

"You will be ranked my Septima Espada, I can't afford to lose my Hōgyoku and with a bit of decent training you'd be an excellent addition to my group of Espada." Valencia internally leaped for joy at his words, but just let out a released sigh for the spectators "Who knows, you might be re-ranked once you gain control of yourself."

He stood "That's all I wanted to say. Everyone is dismissed, unless, anyone has something say."

No one took his offer, but Valencia did.

She raised her hand

"Excuse me, Lord Aizen, I have a request." She said while Baraggan glared at her

"Typical, already complaining…" he muttered under his breath

Aizen stopped mid-way down the stairs "And what would that be?"

"I was told that Espadas are allowed outings to the world of the living," he nodded and Valencia continued "So, I would like permission to go."

"Why?" he asked rather curiously, Espada rarely ask

"I want to acquire furnishings, among other objects, for my chamber." she responded

Aizen nodded "Fine."

"I want to go!" Lilynette burst out

Aizen looked over at her "Permission also granted." He turned back to Valencia "Will you need help for transportation of your goods?"

She nodded to confirm

"I see. Nnoitra, your Fracción, Tesra shall accompany Valencia and Lilynette to the world of the living." Aizen instructed "If that is all, good night."

He walked out of the room and Lilynette bounced over to Valencia

"HEY YOUR ONE OF US NOW!" she shouted "AND YOU'VE ALREADY ASKED SOMETHING OF AIZEN!"

Valencia swore Lilynette was about to start cart wheels. Baraggan stomped out of the room and everyone started to clear out, besides Nnoitra who strode over with a few steps to loom over Valencia. Lilynette stopped to glare up at him.

"Congratulations," he said standing to his full height; Valencia was just barely as tall as his mid torso "I'll send Tesra to your room tomorrow morning. I want him back by the way, undamaged… wait" he scoffed "He's unable to be injured! he's MY Fracción!"

He laughed and walked away. Valencia rolled her eyes and turned to Lilynette. She was still glaring at the back of Nnoitra's head or rather the bowl thing attached to his head.

"So Lilynette, why do you want to come?" Valencia asked the younger girl

She shrugged "It gets boring here."

Valencia nodded agreeing with Lilynette, Valencia often found herself most bored here.

"Anything you want?" Valencia asked she walked towards the door

Lilynette skipped along behind Valencia "an ice cream cake!"

Valencia stopped and turned around "Ice cream cake? What's that?"

Lilynette smacked her hand against her forehead "Really? You don't know? It's a CAKE MADE OF ICE CREAM! I thought the name was pretty explanatory."

She shook her head and walked past the slightly confused, newly deemed, 7th Espada. Valencia huffed and followed after the small girl. She knew a lot about the human world, just not everything.

Before when Valencia lived in her small cottage in the Menos Forest, she used to make trips to the human world to steal things or purchase objects after she had stolen a plastic money card. It was confusing at first, but then after she found out how it worked, she was buying nearly everything she wanted. How else do you think she furnished her home?

"Hey, Lilynette. I'm just going to retire for today, but feel free to drop by." Valencia called out after the skipping green haired girl

"OK!" she yelled before nearly toppling over Starrk with a pounce attack or hug

You could never be sure with Lilynette.

* * *

Valencia POV- Hueco Mundo, Las Notches, 8th tower, Corridor 62- Outside of room #715, 25 hours after Valencia's promotion to 7th Espada...

"Tesra! Where's my couch?!" I yelled over the small crowd of Números who were carrying in everything I had bought "I thought you said we had everything?"

I sighed and turned to Lilynette, who was hugging a light blue box to her chest and back in her normal uniform, she was scanning around the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" I asked while tapping her lightly on the shoulder

She looked up at me "Yeha, Starrk. I wanna show him my tattoo!"

I smirked "Don't worry he'll wake up soon…"

She furrowed her brows and frowned "Wait do you-"

"EVERYONE RUNNN!" Screamed a smaller Número as he ran out of the room and down the hall

BOOOOOOMMMM

The walls and floor shook beneath our feet as the other Números ran around in shock and Lilynette nearly dropped the box she was holding.

"WHAT THE YELL WAS THAT!?" Lilynette screeched clinging to her box

I calmly smiled down at her. The blast didn't shock me in the slightest, because other than the explosive expert Número, I was the only one who knew that the east wall of my room was about to blow. That's why I had Números set all of my purchases in the hallway as well as have them move everything out of my room/apartment.

"I just blew down my east wall." I said calmly while walking towards my door way to see the damage

Just as Robert, the self-calmed explosives expert, said only part of my east wall was missing. It was about 4 feet wide by 9 feet tall. Perfect size for the entrance to my soon-to-be kitchen nook.

Robert was dusting himself of and smiling like an idiot "Like what ya see?" he asked, his blonde hair was powered white, and his blue eyes were permanently stuck in a dilated state.

I nodded and he stood up to his full height and dwarfed me by at least a good full 8 inches.

"Well… all we gots to do now is add in the wall over here," he stepped over the rubble and helped me into the next room we had tapped into "So we can install the shower, than add in everything you brought for us and we could have your new kitchen done within 6 to 9 days!"

"69 DAYS?!" I exclaimed, he waved his hands and shook his head

"No, no. 6 TO 9 days." He corrected

"Oh thank goodness…"

"WOW! Aizen's goanna be pissed!" Lilynette said as she stumbled in over the rubble while the more daring Números peeked in the door behind her

"Nah, I mean he might, but I went and asked Gin last night if I could have this room. He said yes. So if Aizen's going to get mad, he'll be mostly mad at Gin for giving me permission." I said then stepped forward towards the daring Números "Alright, grab some more buddies and get all of this-" I pointed at all of the debris "cleaned up"

They nodded and darted off. I spun around and threw my arms up and laughed

"This is going to be so awesome once it's done!" I shouted at no one in particular

Robert smiled and let out a hearty laugh "Love, You're defiantly my favorite Espada!"

I stopped laughing him and stared at him. He raised his hand up to scratch the back of his head "Yeha, sorry bit much, out of order, bang off cue…"

I pumped my fist in the air "Yes! I got a nickname already"

He smiled "You're not gonna kill me?"

I shook my head "Nope. Just go blow up the other wall in my bathroom so I can get the shower project started."

He nodded and ran off.

"Hey! What about the nickname I gave you!?" Lilynette whined

I rolled my eyes "I meant by another person of other than my _only_ friend."

I gave Lilynette a light push and we stumbled back out of the new room, through my room, and back into the hallway where we found a sleepy, yet startled, Starrk.

"What happened?" he asked before his eyes went wide "Li-Lily… what on your mask?"

"Oh this?" she said running her fingers over the red flames on her mask "Valencia let me get it done, it's a tattoo!"

I interrupted before Starrk could reply "I couldn't stop her. When I got this done," I flicked the dangling sterling silver, multi-diamond, piercing hanging from my navel "She went and got it done, they did it because it wasn't skin."

He returned to his normal sleepy stupor "Oh, well don't complain if you get sick of it. But wasn't anybody wondering about your masks?"

I flicked my wrist "Nah, I just told everyone we were actors getting in role, so we had to wear our accessories. Humans are not only gullible, but their just flat out stupid. I'll have to thank Granz for the pills later."

He raised an eyebrow and was ready to ask but was interrupted by the next explosion. The Números were shocked again and started running around… again.

I rolled my eyes "CALM DOWN DAMNIT, IT WAS JUST ANOTHER WALL BEING TAKEN DOWN. GET BACK TO WORK!" I yelled and they instantly stopped then returned to what they were doing, still a bit ruffled.

"Eh! What's going on?!" shouted Gin while maneuvering his way through the crowd of Números

"Nothing much, just remodeling." Shrugged my shoulders

He tilted his head "Remodlin? Why?"

I sighed "Well I'm adding in my kitchen, shower, in ground bed, book shelves, carpeting and wood flooring, painting, etc."

He stopped smiling "I thought ya had just gone shopin'?"

"Well, yeah. Just look around. I bought house supplies, furnishings, decorations, and whatever else I wanted." I replied coldly "Don't get mad if you didn't pry."

"Why cha take thy wall down?"

I nearly face plamed "I told you already! I'm adding in a kichen!"

He cocked his head to the side, I huffled and grabbed his wrist. "Come on…"

I dragged him into my room and pointed to the right of us at the gapping hole, now cleaned of all debris. "See? R-E-M-O-D-L-E-D-I-N-G. I had Robert blow a hole into the wall to connect the room you gave me last night and I'm turning it into a kitchen, then over their" I pointed towards the bathroom, which had a white dust cloud pouring out of it " I'm adding in a shower. And over their" I pointed to Números that were hacking away at the floor where my bed once stood "I'm putting an in-ground bed. It's really not that hard to understand!"

Gin sighed "That's not wha I meant. I ment why do al' this when cha just gonna move?"

"Move?" I asked, now it was me who looked clueless

Gin nodded "Yes. We keep each Espada in separate towers. Keeps ta fightin' down."

"But… I like it here!" I whined "And I already have so much done!"

"Well… I guess cha could stay here, though we'd need Starrk there to agree." He replied

I ran over to Starrk "Can I stay please? Oh please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeasssseeee?" I begged Lilynette caught on and started up too

"Please Starrk! Please don't make Valene leave! You'll never hear the end of it, if you say no!" Lilynette said as she clung onto my side

Our voices were starting to mesh together and it seemed to be exasperating Starrk. He waved his hands to silence us.

"I was already going to say that she could stay." He sad while rolling his eyes "Plus I really wouldn't hear the end of it…"

I broke free from Lilynette grasp and threw my arms around Starrk's neck and pulled him down for a hug. He froze for a moment before semi-awkwardly patting back. I let him go and happily sighed then clasped my hands together. "Thank you!" I was feeling excessively childish today. I spun around to face Lilynette and hugged her too. She, unlike Starrk, actually hugged me back though. We broke apart and Gin threw his arms out

"Hug!" he exclaimed

I deadpanned "No."

His face fell but not for long "Well, ima go tell Aizen-sama cha stayin here than! Chow!~" he smiled before turning around and walking away.

* * *

***Pokes head out from behind laptop* sorry for not updating in like… 14 days… that has got to be my record, two whole weeks *sweat drops* yeah again, really sorry, but I did have valid reason (Scroll back up to my pre-A/N). Hehe yeah, trust me I'm going to try my very best and update as soon as I can. **

**I was going to type out the shopping trip, but I'll fashie that in latter. Trust me, theirs a reason. Also **_**Can anyone guess whats in Lilynette blue box?**_

**Well sorry for the wait. So until next time, BlackUndertaker**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fracción

* * *

I sighed and rolled onto my side, then yawned. I spent the night in the 3rd tower in my 'spare' room, which was the room I was 'supposed' to live in. It had the same bed, wardrobe, couch and table as my last room the only difference was that the room its self was bigger. Oh plus it had a full bathroom, meaning it had a shower. But that shower has got nothing on the shower I bought.

I sat up and twisted around to crack my spine. Bad habit, it will probably come back and bite me in my old age… but that's like hundreds and hundreds of years away. Sighing I wondered about something that had been nagging at me since the day before yesterday, the day I became an Espada. Should I try for my own Fracción?

I mean, it seems like something worthwhile… having loyal servants who would fight by your side and carry out small tasks. But how should I treat them? I had watched Baraggan treat his Fracción like slaves, having them bring him food and carry out petty tasks such as carrying around his 'throne', Grimmjow treat his as if they were war buddies or solders, while Granz treated his as toys. I would have guessed being a Fracción was a grueling and undesirable chore, but I had also watched Harribel treat hers kindly while still holding a firm grasp as their alpha-female, but they seemed to have been smushed together at some point.

I would defiantly treat them more like Harribel would, with kindness and a firm grasp, but I would want to be more open and trusting with them. Kind of like how Grimmjow hangs out with his after training with them and talks about the most random shit. And of course I would order an occasional task or two, but they wouldn't mind because they had it good and it wasn't something wasting their time. I defiantly wouldn't treat them as a test subjects either.

Yeah, I could make a good Fracción leader, right? It would probably work something like the captain and squad thing they did at the Soul Society. The one captain supervising and working alongside his subordinates, while giving orders and leading them all to a common goal. I blanched as images shot through my mind: My bare hands pounding on unbreakable-glass, a syringe filling with my own blood, the sound of my own voice distorted from pain as their small blades cut into me.

I stood up and shook and head, no. No. Not today, memories like those are useless, completely useless. They save no purpose, I'm with Aizen now. Seeking revenge for what they did toboth him _and_ me.

I walked over into the bathroom and splashed my face with some cold water. Maybe I would go and seek Gin; he could tell me about and where to get my own Fracción, or even if I could have any. There were a few Espada who didn't have any, like Ulquiorra and Arruruerie. Maybe you had to do something or prove yourself worthy? It didn't really matter I wasn't desperate to have my own Fracción. So, I wouldn't be heart-broken or hurt if it came down to me not being allowed.

I pulled my shoes on and tied them shut then started walking down the hall trying to locate Gin. It was fairly easy to pick up on his spirit pressure: he was one of only three who had actual soul-reaper reiatsu pouring out of them. I found him in less than 15mins, a new record.

Gin was in some type of store? At least I think that what it was… there were shelves everywhere and Gin himself was behind some type of small counter with a jar like vase on it. I made my way through the four foot tall maze of little shelves covered in little useless knick-knacks among other things.

"Gin?" I called nearly knocking over a cat which was waving its arm

He looked up from his book "Ya, dear?"

"Don't call me dear." I hoped over the remaining shelf without knocking anything over, thankfully. Though I doubt the world would bellow in agony if a few cheesy snow globes had been smashed.

"Alright, alright." His signature creeper smile spread across his face "Welcome to my store, Gin's Famous Kniked-Knaks Emporium!"

I cocked an eyebrow "Famous? Why haven't I heard of it?"

His smile slightly diminished but still held "Well tat's just part of the name. How can I help cha today?"

I shifted my weight and tried to think of a way not to come across as an ignorant idiot "Well, I've come to ask you about Fracción."

He nodded his head "_Well,_ I knew cha was gonna come and ask tha, though didn't think it been this soon… You want ya own, right?"

I nodded in response "So…?"

He stood up and clapped his hands together then rubbed them "All ya have ta do… is pick em out!"

I sweat dropped, really? Just 'pick them out'?

"That's all? Don't I have to ask or something, fill out a sheet? Interviews? nothing at all?" I asked curiously

He shook his head and smiled "Nope! But pick 'em wisely, since the only way to get rid of em is ta kills em, and that's kinda looked down upon. Says cha stupid."

"Hmm, thanks." I turned and started using the reiryoku in the air to form small platforms to walk on so I could just simply walk over the annoying shelves. Seriously who would come here and buy any of this crap? "Bye, Gin. Maybe I'll drop by to browse through sometime?"

He nodded "Thanks, but just one quick question: why cha so cold ta me?"

I turned around. I hadn't ever expected him to ask this question. I wasn't really sure how to answer. "I guess it because I don't fully trust your devotion to Aizen," I held a hand up to stop him from interjecting "and since it was your reiatsu that lead _them_ to my house, they told me so. All the things they told me about while I was there, how you were a captain, how Aizen was a captain, what you did there and your betrayal. It all stuck within me like glue and before Aizen explained things to me I hated you two just as much as I hated them. It may seem petty and now that I look at it, it is. But I guess I just didn't fully forgive you. Since it was your reiatsu that led them to me, so practically you ruined my entire life. I'm pretty sure subconsciously I will always blame you for that, no matter what I do. I have forgiven you, even though it wasn't even really your fault. You didn't know. Just don't call me dear or any other pathetic nick-names and we'll be fine. I can't guarantee that we could ever be friends, but be patent and I might someday be on a friendly basis with you."

"I see, that's reasonable, but why don't cha trust my 'davotion'?" he said while sitting back down behind his little desk

I shrugged "I just don't, as I said before I just don't _fully_ trust your devotion to Lord Aizen and his goals."

I walked away without another word and I didn't check back over my shoulder either. That seemed like a good place to end our little conversation, plus if I hadn't walked away who knows what could have happened… our conversation could have carried on. I mentally shuddered; I didn't fathom the thought of carrying out a conversation longer than, even a measly, five minutes with that guy. Not that I was scared but more that I didn't want to upset Aizen or give him any reason to dislike me.

I thought back to what Gin had said: that I just needed to pick them out. But who? Who do I pick? Should I follow interesting Números around to observe them? Or would that be creepy? Should I let any of them even know I'm looking for Fracción members? If I did, would anyone even want to be part of my Fracción? Maybe Robert? He seemed to like me, on a friendly basis, but I've only known him for what a day?

"Let me go!" cried a faint feminine voice, it seemed to be emitting from a couple hallways away

I picked up my feet to walk on the reiatsu in the air while suppressing my spiritual pressure, I'm about to spy on them. If they couldn't hear my footsteps or sense my reiatsu, then I could catch them in the act. See what they were doing. I was nearing the site of the three, or at least I could sense three, and heard the sound of fabric ripping. I blew my cover and just ran around the corner.

There were two male Arrancar looming over a thin girl, she looked around the age 15. She seemed young. As in the naïve type of young. The second Arrancar looked around and spotted me then lightly bumped his friends arm.

I glared at them "May I ask what's going on?"

My voice came out smoothly and intimidating, they nearly shuddered and I could tell they were terrified. Good.

"W-we um, we were helping her." The first one stuttered

I raised an eyebrow "Really? Well, why is she on the floor?"

The second one grabbed the frail girl by her arm and roughly yanked her up into a standing position. She flinched; she was terrified and seemed to want nothing more than to avoid the two men next to her. I motioned for to walk over to me, she nearly ran.

"What is your name?" she didn't respond to my question and kept looking down

If lifted her chin so I could look at her. I nearly yanked my hand away. small bruises were starting to appear and the look her eyes held… the angry, hurt and confused look I had once held. My hands were starting to shake from rage.

"Who?" my furious voice barely escaped my clenched jaw

She moved her left hand to gesture at the man on the right without turning around. I lightly shoved her out of my way. My thigh was already opening and I was stalking over to the two. My dark, amber reiatsu was starting to leak from me while my collar shook violently. The second on the right moved a step back and the blade of Attollo Mortis was at the left ones neck. He whimpered and I pulled piercing my skin and he cried out.

"Now you'll see." I said looking at the ground "Raise Attollo!"

I jerked back and pulled my sword along with me. The first stood there for a moment as his friend stepped towards him.

"Hekogin?" the second reached to touch the first but he fell forward on his knees

His head slid to the side and fell off, blood spurted from the perfect cut and formed a pool while the second offender jumped back. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

I didn't answer him. I pointed the tip of my sword at the headless body and it twitched. "rise."

The headless body pushed himself up into a sitting position, blood was still gushing from his neck and the eyes on his head opened. The girl screamed

"Close your eyes" I ordered and she obeyed and shrunk back against the wall. I then turned back to the trembling and shouting man, he had drawn his sword "You will pay now. There's no use fighting, he will kill you, but if you want to fight then so be it."

I flicked my wrist and pointed at the trembling man "go" the headless corpse rose from the ground and started to advance on the trembling man.

He shouted and slashed open his comrades chest, it was futile though. The body was dead. No matter the damage, until the blood ran dry, that corpse would do my bidding. The corpse raised its hand and latched it around his friend's neck.

"NO! NO, NO. No, please noooo!" the man screamed.

I didn't flinch at his cries, he deserved this. I wouldn't ever let anyone go unpunished for such a deed, tainting the pure, taking what wasn't yours by force. The victim would always remember, the victim would always be scared.

He clawed at the hand around his throat, pleadingly. I blinked and the hand closed around the others throat squeezed its nails digging in deeper, now drawling blood. I nodded and the corpse drew his blade before ramming it multiple times through its victim's chest. Desperate screams and cries rang through the halls, echoing off the walls. The girl was now covering her ears and huddled down the hall, silently crying.

"Goodbye."

The words escaped my lips gracefully, stone cold, and emotionless. The corpse raised his blade and rammed it through the middle of the man's forehead, the blade now embedded in the wall behind them. I exhaled and both dropped dead, the headless corpse lying at the feet of the man nailed to the wall by his head. Blood trickled down his face and the walls and floors were spattered with blood.

I sighed and started walking back towards the girl while sealing my sword away. I lightly touched her shoulder and she flinched. I frowned

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." I spoke as softly as I could "Come now, I can't be that bad, I just saved you…"

She turned her head to look at me "Ar-are you g-going to kkill me?"

Tears were streaming down her face I shook my head and pulled her into my arms "No, no. I would never. I want to keep you safe."

I don't know why I said it, but I did. I did want to keep her safe; I wanted to seal her away, to keep her from things like this. Innocent. That was her, she was naïve and innocent of the world. She needed to be protected, hidden away from the outside world, she needed someone to hold her hand and pull her through life. I couldn't, I wouldn't, be that person. But if I could just, just keep her safe until then…

I broke apart from her and looked straight into her eyes "I'm going to ask something and you have answer. If you say yes, you must be completely honest, loyal, and respectful to me until the day we die. For if you are, I will never let another soul ever hurt you again. Do you understand?"

She nodded and I continued "Do you promise to serve by my side under Lord Aizen for ever more?"

She nodded again "Then I now pronounce you 1st deemed Fracción of the 7th Espada."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, there! I updated! Yes I know.. Terrible humor at the end. To be truthful I wrote this like at 8 in the morning, then came back and finished of the last two sentences like 15mins ago. Yup, I'm guessing like maybe 3 of you will find the last sentence funny but oh well! And for those of you who were like: How did she deny Gin a hug!? I think this chapter might have answered that. **

**The next chapter will probably be, um what's the word…. Hmmm alright couldn't find the word, but we're going back to the 8****th**** tower. Before you go, can anyone think they know who the next 7****th**** Espada's recruit will be? *Wink Wink* He's a guyyyyyy! **

**Oh well, thanks so much for reading, special thanks go out to, DirtyNerd97, Erlomast, Heres2GoodBye, and GemmerGemfly for reviewing; thank you to DirtyNerd97, Heres2Goodbye, Anionymm, wolfkibagirl69 for Following; thanks to Heres2GoodBye, HowlingFenrir7, YoungScribe, Wolfkibagirl69 for favoriting this story! It really does mean a lot to me! Thank you! -BlackUndertaker**


End file.
